


My Favorite

by CittyKat



Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CittyKat/pseuds/CittyKat
Summary: No matter what, Fethry knows he'll always love Donald.





	My Favorite

It's been a long and exhausting day. Well, it should have been exhausting. Fethry is not tired. He doesn't get tired at night very easily. Right now he is busy being overwhelmed by feelings of love. No room for feeling sleepy.

He's managed to wiggle his way into Donald's lap. Donald isn't always receptive to affection but he must be too sleepy to resist now. Fethry will use that to his advantage. His arms are tight around his cousin while he nuzzles his face against Donald's.

"Thank you for spending the day with me, Donald! I missed you so much! You're my favorite person!"

It's not easy for Fethry to connect with other people. Other people are put off by his eccentrics and his oddities. Sometimes Donald is put off too. Sometimes Donald is angry with Fethry. But that's just Donald! He gets angry with everyone! The important thing about Donald is he is Fethry's longest lasting and closest relationship. Donald has so much love and care in his heart. Donald loves Fethry, helps him and he's never wanted to leave Fethry forever for being too annoying or anything like that. 

One of the really amazing things about Donald is Donald has moments where he respects Fethry. Moments where he needs Fethry. Most people consider Fethry to be insane and incompetent all the time but not Donald. Donald is someone who calls on Fethry for help and Fethry will always be there for him. Because...

"I love you, Donald." Fethry loves Donald more than anyone.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sleepy Donald mumbles. 

Sleepy cousin is cute. Donald is always cute all of the time. Well, he's less cute when he's angry. Fethry makes a few happy quack noises as he runs his hand over Donald's head. Pet, pet, pet. He is petting Donald because he wants Donald to feel good. Fethry can recongize Donald has a hard life. Fethry tries to make Donald's life better and happier. Unfortunately, his ideas often have the opposite effect.

"Fethry, I really would like to get to sleep. Are you going to go home?"

"I don't want to. I missed you a lot. I want to spend time with you. It's ok if you want to go to sleep! I'll just wait for you to wake up!"

Donald sighs.

"...Is it annoying? Are you annoyed? Do you wish I'd go away and stop bothering you?" Fethry knows sometimes Donald doesn't want him around.

"No, no..." Donald reaches up to loosely hug Fethry. He pats Fethry's back. It feels good. Affection from Donald is always so good. Feels safe. Feels familiar. Donald will always be part of Fethry's life and Fethry can count on him. Fethry closes his eyes.

"I'm glad you came by to visit. It's good to see you. Today was... crazy, but fun too."

Fethry sighs in relief hearing Donald express happiness. Sometimes he worries Donald might be happier without him.

"I definitely need to get some sleep. You should try to sleep too." Donald gently insists.

Fethry's eyes pop open. "I can't. I'm not going to. I feel it. I'm too... I don't know! Can't settle down!"

"How about you at least try before giving up right away?"

Fethry thinks about that for a moment. He thinks he has a good sense of when he can and can't sleep. But, well... Donald definitely makes him want to try. "Well, ok. Can I sleep with you?"

"Hm. If you're too restless and not letting me sleep then I want you to get up and go to the couch."

"Ok!" That seems like a fair agreement to Fethry. He already has a plan of how this will go. He will try to sleep and Donald will see he can't sleep. He will leave the bedroom and spend the night doing something interesting. He'll cook Donald breakfast before he wakes up! And Donald will smile and Fethry will feel warmth spreading through his whole body. The way he always feels when Donald smiles.

Donald really has a tough life and he's miserable a lot. Fethry wants to make his life better. Fethry loves him. Fethry knows he loves Donald more than anyone else in the world and no one else is capable of caring deeply about Donald the way he does. Fethry knows he is the person who loves Donald more than anyone.

"How about I preen you a little bit? Maybe that'll help you relax..." Donald mumbles as he gently pushes at Fethry. Fethry is still on his lap. He can't get up with him sitting here.

Fethry's brain doesn't quite register what the pushing means. He also hasn't quite realized he needs to stop sitting on Donald so they can both go to the bedroom. "I'm not sure that will relax me..." Fethry mumbles honestly. "It would make me happy though. It's been a long time since you preened me."

"Probably about a month." Donald feels like Fethry has a strange perception of time. He can't seem to recongize how much time has passed. "Get up!" He squawks.

Oh! Get up! Ok! Fethry jumps to his feet. "Sorry."

Donald gently takes Fethry's hand and walks to the bedroom.

"I remember when we both lived with grandma and you preened me every day. I miss living together. When we live apart we don't see each other as much. I miss you."

"I like having my privacy sometimes."

Fethry resists the urge to scoff. Who needs privacy? The less walls between them, the better.

"I'm exhausted so I'm not going to preen you completely. Go ahead and take off your sweater." Donald lets go of Fethry's hand. He moves to his dresser so he can change into his pajamas. Donald wears very nice pajamas. It has a soft texture. Fethry looks forward to touching. Snuggling.

...Take off sweater? ".... Donald, when is the last time we-"

Despite how tired he is, Donald seems to sense the question Fethry is going to ask. "Hush."

Fethry pouts. He takes off his sweater and hangs it off the bed's headboard. Donald has his back to him. Fethry watches Donald undress.

"I was just wondering."

"Why were you wondering?"

"I thought maybe we could do that again, if you were interested...."

Donald yanks his pajama shirt over his head with a swift, semi-angry motion. He whirls around to look at Fethry. "No more of that. It's... Bad! We need to stop."

Sometimes Fethry's memory isn't the best. Mostly the passage of time and the order of events is what he struggles with. Sometimes he imagines things happened when they didn't really. But he knows they've had this conversation multiple times over the years. He can remember each conversation so clearly. He doesn't know why it keeps coming up. They always seem to say the same things to one another over and over again.

Fethry crosses his arms. 

"I understand it's a taboo. But I don't care about social taboos. We're two consenting adults and we should be allowed to do whatever we want as long as long as we're not causing anyone any harm. I think it makes you happy and you should be allowed to pursue your own happiness in whatever way you see fit. But if you don't want to because that's what you want, I get it. I just think you're caught up in social norms and you're not letting yourself have something you really want because you're scared of people finding out and judging you."

Donald is a lot better at being socially acceptable then Fethry is. Fethry can't help but be a weirdo. But Donald doesn't want to be too weird. He wants to be acceptable. But is being acceptable worth compromising your happiness?

Now comes a heart-breaking part of the conversation. Donald makes that face. Somber. His eyes slowly drift downwards to look at his own two feet. He folds his arms and shrinks. Ashamed. Fethry's heart aches when he has to see Donald making this face again.

"I just......" He can't seem to get himself to say anymore.

Fethry has regrets. He shouldn't have brought this up right now. Maybe he should just let it all die and try to forget about it. But he can't. He can't forget about it. He cant forget about it when he's kissing Gloria. He can't forget about it when he watches Donald and Gladstone fight over Daisy. He wants Donald to be happy and he's firm in this belief that no one else will ever make Donald happier then him. He's seen it with his own eyes. When they're together, romantically, he watches Donald's attitude shift. He's seen Donald perkier with an extra bounce in his step. Donald doesn't seem happier in his other relationships. His other lovers aren't always nice to Donald. They make Donald feel bad about himself. Fethry wants Donald to feel good about himself.

Fethry reaches out and touches Donald's shoulder. He just barely touches it. He's nervous to touch Donald too much in this emotional moment. He doesn't want Donald to be angry. "I'm sorry, Donald."

There are tears welling up in Donald's eyes. He swallows hard. He blinks the tears away. He looks at Fethry and he doesn't say anything.

Seeing Donald make that face makes Fethry want to fall to pieces. He'd rather have Donald be angry then sad. Fethry doesn't like being hurt but if it meant Donald didn't have to be in pain, he'd rather have Donald get mad. Blame him. Punch him. It's not fair how much the world hurts Donald. Fethry gets hurt a lot too. The world can be vicious and cruel. Fethry would take being hurt over Donald being hurt. He loves Donald. Donald deserves joy, not sorrow.

Fethry can be balanced and grounded right now, though. He can do it for Donald.

"I just want you to be happy, Donald." Fethry wants Donald to be his, but if Donald isn't happy being his then Fethry will try to let Donald go. "You're my favorite person and I love you more than anyone else in the world. I'll do what it takes for you to be happy. We can.... seriously stop this time, forever. If that's what you want."

They've had this sort of on and off again relationship for many years. It will hurt Fethry like nothing else, but he can let it go for Donald.

Donald whimpers and rubs his eyes. Then he throws himself into Fethry's arms.

"If we weren't related... it... would be...-!" Donald chokes on his own words.

That's alright. Fethry knows what Donald is saying. They've had this conversation so many times. "I'm... sorry, Donald." Fethry can remember this whole thing was his idea in the first place. Maybe he's always been too pushy. The social taboo might be too much for Donald. Fethry can ignore it, but Donald....

"Stop apologizing! You're such a... You don't apologize for the stupid things you do but you're apologizing for all these little things that don't matter or aren't your fault!" Donald's arms grow tighter around Fethry. "I love you so much, Fethry. I just wish.... We weren't related. I don't want to be in love and have it be a secret. People would hate us if they knew."

Despite how miserable this situation is, it feels good to hear those words. Donald loves him.

Fethry kisses Donald.

Donald melts into the kiss. No matter how much Donald voices resistance, he's always so eager when they actually kiss. Moments like this convince Fethry that it's just the stigma. Donald does want this. Donald wants him. Donald is just terrified out of his mind of the social ramifications of their taboo relationship.

It's been a long time since they kissed. But it's so familiar. So warm. It feels so good and so right. No one is around to insist that it's wrong.

Except for Donald. He breaks the kiss. He's breathing just a little heavier after. He enjoyed it. But there is that ever present uncertainty. "We shouldn't."

"Okay." Fethry agrees. He runs his fingers through Donald's feathers. Especially while Donald is tired. He isn't going to push, persuade or try to convince. No coercion. It's not right.

They stand there, looking at one another. Wrapped up in one another's arms. Fethry tries to read Donald's expression. He thinks he can see love, desire and just a hint of fear. But Fethry is worried that's just hopeful thinking. If there's regret and remorse in Donald's eyes he might be refusing to see it.

Donald leans in for another kiss. A longer one. More intense. It makes Fethry shudder. Donald knows what Fethry likes. They both know each other so well. They're family. Fethry runs his long, nimble fingers through Donald's feathers. Donald holds Fethry close. Fethry feels Donald's body press into his.

Then Donald pulls back again. "No more." He says. More firm this time.

Fethry softly sighs. He's melted. "I wish we could do more. I love you so much, Donald. No matter what happens I am going to love you forever and ever."

Donald smiles again. "It feels good to have someone love me as much as you do. You're a wreck, but you're a sweet wreck." He reaches up and gently strokes Fethry's cheek.

"I'm your wreck." Fethry closes his eyes and softly purrs. 

"And I'm a screw-up too." Donald presses his forehead against Fethry's. "You're one of the few people who never tells me I'm not good enough, Fethry."

"Because you are good. You're my favorite." 

Donald moves his beak in close to Fethry's ear and he whispers softly into it. "You're my favorite too, Fethry."

Fethry can't help himself. He loudly squeals in delight, unable to contain his giddy reaction. Fethry's squeal makes Donald laugh and Fethry adores that laugh.

"Fethry I am exhausted." Donald whines after he's all finished with laughing.

"You need to go to sleep."

"I'll preen you tomorrow, ok? I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. I don't think I'd be good at it right now."

Fethry makes a soft affectionate quack to Donald. A little wordless reassurance that things are fine. Fethry kisses Donald's forehead. "I kept you up too late." He loosens his arms.

"Yes." Donald then flops onto the bed. He wiggles and snuggles himself up into his blankets, cocooning himself in comfortably. Soon enough, he quickly drops off to sleep.

Fethry sits on the edge of the bed. He watches the bundle of blankets that is his beloved cousin. He finds anxiety rising within him. He wonders if Donald will wake up tomorrow regretful and angry that they kissed. Fethry can't remember how long it's been since they kissed one another, but it certainly has been awhile. They'd been a lot more platonic for some time. Though Fethry always feels the romantic love in his heart at all times... They hadn't done anything obviously romantic with each other. Maybe Donald thought they were finally all done this time. Maybe he'll be infuriated that Fethry broke it.

Or maybe Donald will wake up tomorrow and want to kiss some more. Maybe he'll want to go back to the way they were. Fethry always finds himself dreaming of a day where Donald finally can feel fully comfortable and they can just be in love. No more breaking up and pretending to be platonic cousins. Just love.

It's not like they always have to hide it, either. They can take trips together to new places where no one knows they're related. Around those people who don't know them, Fethry and Donald are free to be publicly in love. Well... If the area is gay friendly, of course.

... There's always a chance that because Donald was so tired, he won't remember they kissed at all. It will be like this didn't happen. Somehow, that seems like the worst possibility.

Fethry sighs. He tries to tell himself that no matter what, everything will be ok. Donald will always be Fethry's cousin. Even if he doesn't want to be lovers, it's not a huge deal. Their lives are forever entangled. Donald will always be his in some way forever.

"I love you, Donald." Fethry reaches over and strokes the bundle of blankets. He sees Donad's face peeking out. He's asleep. He looks calm and happy. Donald always seems to be the most peaceful when he's sleeping.

No matter what, Fethry wants his Donald to be happy.


End file.
